Jack's Journey of Redemption
by BellatrixCoraCrawley303
Summary: Unseen part of Cranford. Jack Marshland recieves Mary Smith's letter concerning Dr Harrison's disgrace and ruin and, jack is eager to make amends; to put things right, whilst trying to win the heart of the woman, who's eyes captivated him from the beginning of their acquaintance...Mary/Jack mostly but also Jack?Frank friendship! rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

Jack sat in his chair by the fire, in his lodgings in Manchester, looking into the red-orange flames, musing, when he heard a knock at the door. A housekeeper entered with a letter, that he took giving the elderly woman a nod and smiled in gratitude. He saw that it was a letter in Miss Mary Smith's hand, and he opened it hurriedly, a smile gracing his lips once more. He frowned, surprised at his length. Miss Smith's letters were usually a few pages long, but this one was shorter and the handwriting seemed rushed and dare he say distressed, which puzzled him greatly. He read:

_I do not pretend to understand the nature of friendship between men, Dr. Marshland, but surely in its better points, it resembles that between women._

Jack's frown deepened at these first few lines; it wasn't her style to start a letter in such a way. There were no witty remarks, or news on what great, dramatic incident had recently occurred in Cranford. He read on.

_Where then was your loyalty to Dr. Harrison? _

There it struck him; could it be possible that she was speaking of the Valentines Day joke he had created. Had it come to light? His face was worried, and distressed. He could see by Miss Smith's handwriting that she wrote in distemper; almost anger, not in her usual calm, elegant, friendly hand. He continued reading the note.

_Where was your kindness and respect, and where now is your compassion? His career is ruined, his reputation savaged and his courtship annihilated, all by your willfully mischievous hand. I urge you, sir, to apply your wits to the resolution of this disaster as adroitly as you did the manufacture of it. You may yet salvage your connection with Dr. Harrison, but I fear my regard for you will not recover._

_Mary Smith_

He soaked up the words on the page as a sponge would spilled water, he grew more and more shocked and ashamed. Had his joke really gone as far as that? For Miss Mary Smith to write it, it must be true. He ran a hand through his dark hair. He had to go back, he had to go make things right. He promptly folded up the letter, and put it in his shirt pocket, right above his heart, grabbed his coat and called for his horse to be saddled immediately.

He galloped out into the night, Mary's words circling his mind constantly. The guilt that was piercing through his mind and body just could not be described. Had his ridiculous prank, gone so far as to destroy Franks career and his courtship with the lovely Miss Hutton? _You've really done it this time, Jack_ he thought, _you just don't know when to draw the line do you? _He could just slap himself. And Mary, Mary Smith; the last line of her letter, just punctured his heart and soul. He didn't expect it; he didn't expect her opinion to matter so much to him. But there it was, and it filled him with such despair. He recalled a conversation he had had with Frank, month's back when he had come for Christmas to Cranford, where he had first met them all. When he first clapped eyes on Miss Mary Smith, she intreiged him. Her sharp eyes, were a subject of interest to him the whole night and he sought a seat beside her the constantly. He remembered asking Frank about her after a few weeks and saying _I'm not in love with her, or like to be__…_ he never thought he would ever regret words he said, but it seems, with the feelings he was experiencing at that moment, that he would have to. The idea of her despising him, struck a chord deep in his heart that he didn't was there; he had no idea that that was the effect she had on him and it scared him to think that thanks to his foolish, childish nature, he would lose the respect and affection of someone who he had come to develop such strong feelings for, over the past few months.

He travelled through the night and he reached the outskirts of Cranford in the early hours of the next morning. He could see Lady Ludlows' grand estate. He just needed to go over the bridge and he would be in Cranford. He would be able to set things right. When he finally got over the bridge, his eyes looked into the rushing water of the river, still thinking about what he could do to make amends when he recognized the reflection of the young lady who had been on his mind for nearly the whole ride from Manchester; he called out to her,

'Miss Smith!' she turned her head in the most elegant way, that made his stomach do a summer-sault. Her facial expression worried him, for it wasn't her usual smile that, and bright eyes, that had captivated him so, it was sullen, and vexed. Guilt immediately filled him once again, as she looked at him.

'Dr. Marshland, I've been wandering if we'd be seeing you…' her voice colder than she had usually addressed him with. Jack dismounted and took the horse by the reign and led him to where Miss Smith was sitting at the bank of the river. He then tied the horse at a near by post and went back to where she was and sat beside her, the whole time his eyes not leaving her. The cold expression on her face, remained there thought her eyes were on the water so intently, that one would think she was looking for something in the river. Jack wanted to make amends, he wanted them to be friends if they could not be anything more, though that was his greatest wish.

'Miss Smith…I hardly know where to begin. I wish to tell you how guilty I feel for what I did, I never thought-' but she cut him off

'Sir, you need not justify yourself to me. What you must do is go to Dr. Harrison and make your apologies to him, for it is he who needs them now.' Her voice, not as cold as it was before, but not her usual friendly tone; she kept her eyes on the trickling water. Jack nodded and got up, he then looked down at Mary who hadn't moved. He held out his hand for her, for he intended to make amends with her, whatever it took. She looked at his outstretched hand, and then looked into his eyes for the first time. Then she took it and she lifted herself up. Then she went to take it away, but he held on tight, and they started walking down the lane. He then let go of her hand and untied his horse, and took her hand once more, as they continued down the lane.

They walked in silence for a while, Jack marveled at the softness of her hand and how right it felt in his. She could also feel it; she felt safe holding his hand, though she was still angered at his actions. He opened his mouth, intending to break the silence, but he found that he was at a loss for words, which was unlike him.

'Ms. Smith…I hardly know where to begin…I know what you must think of me, and you have every right to, but I honestly want to make amends. I feel just so horrible about what I've done; I never meant it to go that far and I cannot believe that it did.' He refused to look her in the eye.

'But Dr. Marshland, what did you expect would happen? Did you really truly think, after seeing the way Caroline Tompkinson was behaving towards your friend, that it would just be forgotten, that she wouldn't take it seriously!'

'You are right. I guess I just thought nothing would really come of it. I just wasn't thinking. Do you know if Frank is home?'

'Where else would he be?' Her question puzzled him

'Well wouldn't he be trying to make amends, with Miss Hutton perhaps?' Mary shook her head, and he saw sadness in her eyes.

'The poor man hasn't been able to walk out of his house without someone sneering at him. And besides he's not welcome at the rectory, not only for the obvious reason…' Jack stopped and looked into her eyes and saw that they were tearing. He held her by the shoulders and asked her,

'What is it? Mary, tell me what's wrong?' He couldn't bare to see her like that, he never expected such a strong women to act in such a way. But why?

'Sophie…she…she has the typhoid fever.' She said and looked up into his eyes. Jack's eyes widened. He took her by the hand once more, held onto the reigns of the horse and tried to walk as fast as possible, to Frank's house. He let go of Mary's hand and ran to Frank's door, leaving the horse with the lady.

'For pity sake, Frank will you open the door?' he called through the mail slit 'I'm really sorry about the valentines, I only did it for a joke.' He looked back at Mary, who nodded urging him to go on, 'I know you're in there! Listen Frank, I'm with Ms. Smith; she says Sophie Hutton has the typhoid fever!' He heard Frank inside repeating what he had just said with great worry in his voice. Then he asked if he was sent for to which Jack replied, 'Dr. Morgan is attending her; I'm going to the George to hire myself a bed. If you want to speak to me, that's where I will be.' He heard that Frank had went to another room in a rush, knowing that what he had just said would affect Frank greatly. He sighed, still bent down. Then he felt a hand on his soldier, and looked up at Miss Smith. Then she let go and handed him the reigns of his horse. He took them and gave her a silent thank you with a smile, which he was happy to see, she returned. He watched as she curtsied to him and then started walking in the opposite directions, towards the Jenkyns' House. He then went to the George and hired a bed a left his horse in the stable next to it, and went back to Franks' house, for he knew his friend would need his help.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack entered Frank's house, frowned at what he saw. All the furniture that had been there, that had made the little modest house a home, had gone. Guilt resumed its place in the pit of his stomach once more as he entered what used to be Frank's little parlor and saw him perched on a little chair, with a wooden make shift table holding a heavy medical book, him looking through it frantically. He was so absorbed in the book that he didn't notice Jack standing there until he spoke,

'I have been to the Misses Tompkinson about the Valentine. I said I was sorry, and they forgave me with good grace.' It had taken him a while to convince the ladies that he did feel remorse for what he did and he genuinely didn't think it would turn out in such a way as it had. Thankfully the ladies understood and eventually forgave, though they had given him rather a hard time at first, and rightly so. He had always had a pranksters' nature; he and Frank had played countless pranks on each other at Guy's, including Frank leading a dog into Jack's bed. But he had also always known where to draw the line, but obviously not in this case, for now he had destroyed the reputation of his best friend. Frank looked up at him with worried eyes, and after Jack had finished speaking he immediately asked the question that must have been at the top of his mind.

'Did you go to the rectory?'

'Yes, and I left a letter of confession addressed to the Reverend Hutton.'

'Was Dr. Morgan there?' he asked in such a worried voice, that it broke Jack's heart to hear it.

'I believe he was.' Was Jack's reply; Frank then expressed his fears on Dr. Morgan's methods of treatment saying out right that she would die if the fever is nurtured as the older doctor had ordered it to be done. She would die of desiccation and exhaustion. Jack's worry was heightened as he asked what methods Frank would use to treat Sophie. After hearing it, Jack knew that Frank's method would most probably work, and could save the young woman's life, but he had to bring Frank back to reality. 'They won't let you near her.' Frank lifted his head and they locked gazes. Jack could see such distress in the eyes of his friend, saw how helpless he felt, though what Frank said next was what weighed on Jack's heart the most,

'I am near her, Jack. I'm in that room…' Jack took his coat off and went closer to his friend and held on to his shoulder and squeezed it. He wished he could ease his burden; instead he had added to it with his stupid prank. The disgrace he felt was indescribable, he only wish he could make it all go away, and put everything right.

Then the two men heard commotion and noise from outside, and then loud banging at Frank's door. He was up in an instant and at the door, Jack close on his heels. At the door was Captain Brown, clutching a bloody handkerchief, that had obviously had pressed on the older man's eye for Jack saw that it was bleeding. Frank had gone to assist Mr. Carter, who had obviously sustained a bad leg injury. Captain Brown explained what had occurred,

'There's been an explosion at the railway works, two men are dead, I've brought you Mr. Carter…' that was all that came out of his mouth, for he then collapsed in Jack's arms, and he had to basically lift the large man into the house, with Frank and Mr. Carter not far behind. Jack sat the Captain down and gave him a tonic to drink before removing the fragment of glass that had gotten wedged into his eyelid, and stitched up the corner of it. He took pride in specializing in eyes, especially now that it was so needed. When he had dealt with his patient he went to Frank and asked about Mr. Carter's leg. Frank was frowning and there was worry in his voice; the leg had to come off above the knee. Jack could see in Frank's eyes that there were obviously many things that circled his mind; his eyes were shining, and beads of sweat had appeared on his forehead. Jack knew that Frank was a good doctor and that he had a very focused mind, but he feared that today Frank wouldn't be 100% there, for his mind was at the Rectory.

When Frank told him that he had sent for Mary Smith he had been surprised. She was so delicate; he hadn't thought that a surgery would be any place for her. But then again she had great common sense and had great strength of character and Jack was certain she would be a superb nurse. When she arrived they started the preparations for the operation. He handed her an apron, and for a millisecond their hands touched, Jack immediately feeling the energy in so small a touch. The ice from Hambury Hall was dumped in the sink, and the brandy and linen that Lady Ludlow had brought was put on the counter near the sink. It was finally time, he had sent Lady Ludlow and Miss Galindo into the other room to wait until after the operation. Jack stood near Mary, knowing that this would be very trying for her, for the amputation of a limb was certainly not pleasant procedure, for the patient or the doctor. When Frank signaled for Mary to place the mouthpiece into Mr. Carter's mouth, Jack went closer to his head and clutched his shoulders, whilst Mary clutched his head and chin. The man's cries of pain were almost too much to bear as the saw cut through his skin and bone, but Jack could see that, though she was certainly not indifferent to the amount of pain the poor man was suffering, Mary bore it with strength and determination; every bit the nurse. Then Mr. Carter's screams died down and Jack moved to help Frank remove the buckles that confined the patient, only until they heard Mary's voice, breaking as she spoke the words,

'His breath has stopped!' Both doctors looked up at her frantically. Jack then reached for a stethoscope and pressed it against the man's chest. He listened. Nothing, not one beat, though he changed the position of the device three times to make sure it was in the right spot. He looked up at Frank,

'It is his heart, it has given out.' Jack saw the despair in Frank's face, and heard the pain in his voice when he spoke,

'His heart?' it was barely above a whisper but Jack heard it, and was sure that so had Mary. The three stood over the patient for a moment not knowing what on earth to do, perhaps trying to will that this hadn't happened, that their patient had not died. They needed to tell the ladies what had occurred, all three knew that, that would be the hardest part. Mary felt that it would be better for a woman to break the news to the ladies in the other room; Jack agreed with her and, before letting her go, took her hand and squeezed it gently. She looked up into his eyes for a few seconds. They both knew that an experience like this had created a bond between all of them that was not to be broken, and Jack hoped from the bottom of his heart that this bond would be stronger than the pain his ridiculous prank had caused. He watched as she turned the corners of her mouth up, then taking off her apron she left the room. He then turned his attention to his friend, who had gone completely ashen. Jack reassured Frank that there was nothing else he could have done, trying at least to ease the pain that the failed operation had inflicted upon all of them, though he knew that Frank's pain was due to something else as well.


	3. Chapter 3

As Jack washed the blood off the saw Frank had used to amputate the limb, he tried to reassure him that he had done his utmost, that there was nothing more he could have done. But he could see the look on Frank's face and knew he had not bought a word of what he said. Then there was more banging at the door, however this time they could here voices, voices of young girls, calling for Frank. He seemed to recognize the voices for Jack saw his eyes widen when he heard them. He ran to the door and when it was opened, Jack recognized that it was the voices of the two little Hutton girls, Lizzie and Helen. His mind went to the silly little cards he had sent to the them as well as the one to Caroline Tompkinson. At least they took it as a joke, probably because if their ages, unlike Miss Tompkinson. Jack walked towards the door and looked over his friend shoulder at the two panting, frightened girls. Jack looked at Frank and knew what he had to do. He rushed quickly back into the surgery and packed all the ice to take to the rectory, and gathered the rest of the medical tools they would need and was out the door with Frank in a second, following the Hutton girls.

Jack couldn't possibly imagine what was going through Frank's head at that moment. The woman he loved was at death's door, but he could do something and he was going to fight for her, not only to save her life but to also show her and the Rector where his heart truly was. Jack couldn't help but wonder about his heart, and the lady who had stolen it. Their acquaintance, though short, was the most meaningful of his life. He had never had such worthwhile conversations with any other woman he had ever met. All the others talked of dancing and balls and dresses and gloves, nothing else, nothing of interest. Mary could talk about real things, the real world, things of significance. This attracted him further to her, her captivating, bright eyes being her initial appeal. Their correspondence, though more of trivial subjects than serious, gave him the most pleasure for he knew that though they wrote many things in jest, they were able to discuss other things as well, like politics, science, history and this made her seem to Jack, too good to be true; a lady with a mind of her own; with opinions and knowledge on many subjects; she had courage as well, much more than he thought she had when they first met; hardly any woman he had met would, so willingly and calmly, be nurse to two doctors who were going to amputate a limb; she had great common sense, which Frank had pointed out to him and to which he agreed with wholeheartedly. She was very pretty, not the prettiest girl he had ever seen but her eyes, and her full lips captivated him in a way he never thought he would ever be.

Whenever he would read a letter of hers, he could imagine her sitting in the Jenkyn's small house, at her desk, her spectacles on, writing that letter to him. He would await a letter from her impatiently while at his work in Manchester. When he had read her words, in that letter about Frank's shame, he felt as if something had pierced his heart and he was bleeding inwardly. _I fear that my regard for you will not recover__…_the words were constantly plaguing him. They pierced him like a shard of glass. He was a fool to not realize it, to see that his feelings towards Miss Mary Smith were anything but platonic, and now because of his foolishness, she may never again even be his friend, let alone something more. Thought there was a moment; one small moment in the surgery, before she went to break the news to Miss Galindo and Lady Ludlow, when he looked her in the eye and felt that perhaps he had been forgiven; just a little and he felt his heart grow lighter as his guilt slowly, but surely started to be lifted off of it.

Jack shook his head, and his deep thoughts dispersed; they were at the Rectory and there was much to be done. Lizzie and Helen entered the house first and were quickly pulled into the parlor, gently but firmly, by their father. Jack could see the unbelievable torment in the Rectors eyes, but he then saw the frown that was aimed at his friend as he was attempting to enter the house. Reverend Hutton refused to let Frank in, but a loud, desperate, scotch voice entered everyone's ears and as the Rector turned, Jack saw Mrs. Rose wearing a desperate expression on her face, followed by Dr. Morgan who looked as white as a sheet. Jack watched in gratitude as the older woman vouched for Frank's ability, and her assurances that if anyone could save poor, lovely Miss Hutton, it would be him.

With a nod of approval from Dr. Morgan, Frank had rushed into the house and up the stairs to Sophie's bedchamber. Jack was close behind and together, they worked to cool the girls temperature right down. After laying down the macintosh and place all the ice in it, they wrapped the sweating, gasping creature in it. Jack had seen Frank's franticness for this method to work when he smashed the windows of the room in order to let in the fresh, cool spring air. Jack then saw his friend take out a vile, and noticing immediately what it was, he saw Frank's determination,

'Belladonna?' Jack watched as he measured out drops of the liquid. Knowing the harmful side effects of the medication, he was worried whether it was wise or not to give her so much, but Jack could see that argument was futile for the look on Frank's face spoke volumes of his determination and despiration; he had lost one patient already today, he was not going to lose another, especially one so dear to him. When Sophie didn't respond to it, Jack felt a great amount of dispair for he had come to care for her greatly, but when he saw Frank reached for the bottle once more, Jack shook his head in horror, but Frank was adamant, he would not let her die when there was something that could save her, though at a great risk. Jack watched as Frank looked into her eye to see a response, after seeing one, he listened to her heart. Jack hoped with all his heart that she would recover. From the short time he had known her he had seen her sweat disposition, he could see why Frank had fallen in love with her. He knew that if they didn't save her, he would probably never recover. When he spoke again his voice was one of excitement and relief.

'Building to a pitch, building…and slowing.' Frank smiled up at him, Jack releasing a sigh of relief and smiling back. He had done it; Frank had saved Sophie Hutton's life. Oh, what a heart full of love could do. Jack was thrilled. His friend would now be able to express finally his wishes and intent and will be able to finally be happy, with his young lady. Jack thought it best to leave the room; he was assured of the ladies safety and would now leave the couple in peace.

He thought it best to inform Reverend Hutton that she was out of danger. The look of relief in the older man's eyes was almost too much for Jack to take, as the Rector hugged his daughters and slapped Jack, himself, on the back in gratitude. It was true that the family had endured so much sorrow for a long time; it was good to bring them such happiness. In a way he felt like he had made amends with them as well; though he was certain that Reverend Hutton had not read the letter he had written for him, Jack had a feeling that he had been forgiven, a huge weight lifting off the Irishman's shoulders.


	4. Chapter 4

Jack walked out of the rectory, needing some fresh air. It had been such a long day; he needed some time to clear his head. He had not experienced such drama in one day in a long time, probably since he was at Guys with Frank and there was a flu epidemic. It was a great way for them to learn, but even for a doctor it was almost too much to look at so many people suffering so severely. He walked through the Cranford countryside trying to reflect on the events of the past few hours. While he was galloping towards the little village after he had received Mary's letter, he had never thought that, that would be how the day would be spent; performing a laborious operation which did not end the way they all wanted it to; and treating a girl with a critical illness that could have killed her. It was truly a grim day. The weather seemed to reflect the day that they had, the sky grey, with rain threatening to drench the whole county. Jack looked up at the sky and let out a long sigh. His mind went back to Mr. Carter, how he was convinced at the likely end of his life. He had heard him say to Miss Galindo to bring a pen and ink and the first thing that came to his mind was a will. He hadn't told Frank because it would only discourage him, and make him further distressed. He had noticed something in Miss Galindo's eyes; such unbelievable despair that one wouldn't expect from a mere acquaintance. Perhaps her feelings for the gentleman were more than just those of a friend, or perhaps it was just Jack reading too much reading into it and the lady was merely worried for her friend, though he doubted it was that.'

The rain started to pour down on him, but he remained where he was relishing the touch of the cool water on his body. He tilted his head up to the sky and gave out a sigh of relief as the water fell on his face and trickled down. It was as if the water was cleansing him of the guilt and the blame that had fallen upon him after what he had done. He felt as if the dark shade that had fallen on him was now lifted and he could finally breath, he could finally smile. His mind went back to his friend and how much trouble and pain he had gotten him into. He hoped with all his heart that Frank could forgive him for his foolishness and his inability to see where the line was. He felt that he had through all this drama perhaps their friendship has recovered. He had never regretted an action as much as he did this. He had made mistakes in his life, just like many others, but nothing of this caliber.

He did feel that Frank could forgive him eventually though; he had such a kind heart, but Mary Smith's words returned and he shuddered at the thought of them; he has quite possibly lost the affection of the one woman he could see actually living the rest of his life with, and that would not do. He had to win her back; if she could not love him, she could at least remain his friend. He wanted her in his life, even if he could not have her. He wanted to go to her; to speak to her; to hear her voice. He had missed her while he was away. All the drama of the day hadn't given him a chance to converse with her truly. She hadn't let him apologise, and that bothered him. He didn't want her to be cold to him; that hurt him more than anything. He needed to go talk to her, but now was not the time, it was late and Jack remembered Frank telling him that the Jenkyn's household had very strict calling hours, per the late Miss Deborah's rules. It was certainly too late now and besides he wasn't fit to be seen. He thought it best to call on her the next day; he had some explaining to do and he hoped that Miss Matty would allow him to truly express his apologies to both of them, especially Mary. He needed her to know that he was truly remorseful for what he did. He needed to look into her beautiful, expressive eyes and know that he was forgiven.

He walked into the George, which was situated in the center of the town. He was completely wet through and rushed his room to change, then rang for some tea and while sitting in a chair by a window, he let his mind rest a little and he simply sat and watched; watched the town go by as the rain slowly stopped and the streets started to fill with people. Then as he sipped his tea, he noticed the figure that he recognized immediately. Mary; she was sitting on a stone bench with her back to him but he knew it was her. He stood up and pulled on his coat, went outside and strolled to where she was, her back still to him. She didn't seem to notice him behind her so he sat down next to her and let out a sigh as he did so. The sun was coming out from behind the clouds, the two of them had not looked at each other yet, but there was an underlying acknowledgement that they had both felt.

'I hope you have recovered from this afternoons events, though I must say that you were an incredible nurse.' He looked at her, and though she didn't look up at him, she had a small smile on her face at her comment.

'I did nothing so important.' She said in her modest way. Jack smiled at that and patted her hand. There was comfortable understanding between them and as they sat in silence it felt right, and both of them seemed to feel right. They didn't say anything more and Jack stood and once again offered his hand to her,

'Shall I walk you to your door, Miss Smith?' He looked straight into her eyes, and as he watched them sparkle he felt a sensation of pure elation. She looked at him and gave him her hand. They walked arm in arm down Cranford main-street in a comfortable silence, ignoring the surprised looks of the passer's by. They arrived at the Jenkyns's house and Jack watched as she climbed the step to the house and she turned to face him.

'Thank you Dr. Marshland.' The words, so simple, and yet to Jack they meant so much. He finally saw in her eyes what he wanted to see, her forgiveness; he was sure of it. The relief that he felt was indescribable. He smiled at the lady,

'It was my pleasure, Miss Smith. I do hope I will see you again very soon.' He watched as she walked into the house and then turned to walk back down to the George. He was forgiven, that was all that mattered and as he walked into his room, he had one thing on his mind; the confession, he knew that he needed to tell her, he saw in her eyes that her affection for him could be more, like his was and he needed to tell her; he couldn't keep it to himself much longer, it would drive him mad. He had never expected to feel so strongly about any woman he would meet; but then he had never met a woman quite like Mary; she was one of a kind. He sat in his chair by the window once again, and as he looked again at the passers' by, his mind was on Mary and certainly his own folly.


	5. Chapter 5

The morning of Frank Harrison's and Sophie Hutton's wedding was the sunniest Cranford had seen in a long time. Every one was in good cheer and the whole village was in fields of excitement for this much-awaited event. Ever since the announcement of their engagement three weeks prior, the whole village was in raptures and wished them their congratulations and great hopes for the future, which were accepted with delight and gratitude. Jack was thrilled when Frank had first told him the wonderful news. He was now assured that he had been forgiven. Frank could finally be happy with his young lady and his reputation was restored. The good people of Cranford not only forgave Frank and understood the situation but they had just about forgiven Jack, knowing that no harm was meant though many of the older women of the village had told him to think about the consequences before he made another decision or attempted another practical joke. Jack felt that he was too enthusiastically forgiven, but these were good people and he wanted their good opinion. However, he still felt that Mary still needed to be won over, though they were once again on good terms and were having friendly conversations whenever they happened to meet. In fact they would see each other nearly everyday thanks to their mutual friends and Jack could not be more thrilled. But, though he enjoyed being with her and conversing with her and was gratified that they were once again on speaking terms beyond what society expected, he did not feel as though she was the way she used to be with him, at the Christmas party, or whenever he and Frank called on the Jenkyn's household, or even when she came to him with her eye problems, where Jack felt she must have felt very vulnerable.

The wedding was beautiful; the Bride, breathtaking; the groom, ecstatic. And as they were all walking out of little church, Jack couldn't help but smile, at the happy smiles and congratulations that greeted the happy couple. He was thrilled that Frank finally got his happy ending. No one deserved this more than Frank and Jack could not be more relieved that his stupid behavior hadn't destroyed that. He was standing next to Mary, who looked absolutely lovely, as Frank helped the new Mrs. Harrison onto his little gig, she turned and threw the bouquet over her shoulder and Harry Gregson caught it.

'Good luck, Harry.' Sophie cried with a huge smile on her face and Jack could see that the roses in her cheeks confirmed that she was fully recovered.

He turned and muttered,

'Well, that is a shame.' And she turned to him and looked at him shocked but with a smile on her face, which tugged at his heart. He needed to speak to her and soon. She did look devine; the simple gown accented her elegant features and highlighted her captivating eyes. As they all waved at the retreating carriage and they all were on their way to the Rectory for the wedding breakfast, Jack watched as she walked away from him, he couldn't help but admire her graceful form; he knew he had tell her now, it was his only chance.

Mary was walking with Miss Matty, who was on her brothers arm, and as they walked they commented on the brides beautiful gown, then Mr. Jenkyns started telling one of his stories about India, when Mary felt an arm pulling her away from the little group and into a little clearing behind the church. She turned and saw Jack Marshland looking very determined.

'Dr. Marshland!' she said surprised. She hadn't seen him like this; even when he was trying to make amends, even when they were all in the operating room with poor Mr. Carter.

'Miss Smith I'm sorry for being so indiscreet but I really need to speak to you.' He said. Mary looked at him with an odd expression on her face. 'I want to apologise for my abominable actions with the valentines.' She looked at him honestly confused by his words.

' You have been forgiven, Dr. Marshland. By me, by Dr. Harrison, by Cranford.'

'Miss Smith, I have more to say. I was hoping so honestly that you, particularly could forgive me.' He took a few deep breaths and continued. 'From the moment I met you, you fascinated me, and as our acquaintance progressed my love for you has grown into something I can no longer control.' Mary's eyes had the look of shock but not displeasure, he noted and that gave him hope. 'So Mary,' he bent down before her and took her hands in his, 'can you forgive me? Can you love me? Will you be my wife?' Mary had tears in her eyes, and as he stood he wiped them away, waiting for her response.

'You haven't met my step-mother; but she is honestly the most infuriating person you will ever meet; if we do this she will make you miserable; she is over-baring and indiscreet, her nature was why I returned to Cranford, because I could no longer bare to be with her. And once she hears about this she will not leave you alone. I can't in all consciousness let you go through all that.' Jack looked at Mary in shock. He took her face in his hands and looked straight into her eyes and said,

'I would be willing to endure any amount of discomfort and unpleasantness, if it meant having you by my side. Mary, I love you, and I will not let anything or anyone change that. I know you're afraid, but I am standing here, now, telling you, you don't have to be. I can no longer see myself going through life alone; without you.' Mary was looking at him, her eyes wide with disbelief. Will you marry me?' he said hopefully. She looked straight into his eyes and she could see that he was being absolutely serious. She smiled through her tears.

'Yes.' It was barely a whisper but he heard it. Such a simple word but to him at that very moment it was the most important and incredible word he had heard in a long time. He expressed his glee, his delight by picking Mary up and spinning her round before he set her down again and pressed his lips to hers. The kiss was soft at first then grew more passionate; it was perfect. Their lips parted and they joined foreheads, still smiling and looking into each other's eyes. Jack was euphoric; he finally had the girl of his dreams; the very girl he had said that he was not in love with the first month of their acquaintance. _Oh how things change_ he thought. He had come to realise that Miss Mary Smith was not just any other young woman; she had a hold on him like no one had, and he had noticed that from the beginning of her acquaintance. First it was her eyes, then it was her character then it was just her, all of her.

They walked back to the Rectory, hoping that no one had noticed that they were not there and talked in low whispers. They joined in the celebrations and decided that it was not the right time to make their announcement, not wanting to spoil Frank and Sophie's day.

When Frank went back to the George that night, after bidding Frank and Sophie good bye and a final congratulations, and after having his private good-bye with Mary, he sat in his chair and looked out into the dark night, loosening his cravat as he did so. He was in heaven; Frank had gotten the woman of his dreams, and much to his surprise, Jack had stumbled upon his, who would have thought?

'Those eyes' he said out loud. Yes, those invigorating, dazzling eyes had bewitched the Irish bachelor. The man who had never thought of marriage as a thing he would be interested in, 'Oh, indeed, how things change.'

END


End file.
